Dimentional Travel Much?
by Minako-Chan17
Summary: What happens when Totally Spies Meets other Anime Shows?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :It's starts.

Sam, Clover, And Alex had just came home from school.

Clover: Wow,that test was so hard today, I like felt my brain fizz.  
Sam: I found it rather easy, except for that thing about rearraging Molecules.  
Alex: Let's just forget about it, and watch some TV.  
The girls sat down and watched their fav. show , Spies Of Our Lives.

Right when the show ended, they decided to go to bed early. Mid-Terms were tommarow, and they need a lot of rest.

All :Good Night.

The Next Moring,

Clover : OMG! What's happening?  
Sam & Alex were still sleeping. Clover's frantic screams woke them up.  
Sam: What's going on.  
Clover: Look out the window!

Thier Manshion landed in what looked like the North Pole. It was snow as far as they could see. Nothing in plain sight.

Alex: It's so cold, but on the heater before we freeze.  
Clover went to turn on the heater, and noticed Jerry sitting at the table finishing a bowl of soup.

All: Jerry?

Jerry: Sorry Ladies, I didn't wanna wake anyone up, so I just helped myself. I'm so sorry, my stomach...

Clover: Ya, ya Jer, what's going on?  
Jerry: It seems like an ex-con has excaped and is getting their revenge on you guys.

Sam: Why us? someone we caught?  
Jerry: No, just wanting revenge anyway they can get it...

Alex: That makes sense...

Jerry: Anyways, I came here, because of this. Too bad I got here too late, but I brought gadjet.  
Jerry took out gadjets from a black bag that had the Woohp Logo on it.

"Nice bag," Said jerry handing out the Gadjets.

Clover: Me First, Me First.

Jerry: For You Clover, I had the Mending Lip Blam, the Lazer Ear Muffs, and the Scarf, which is still in testing...so..be carefull...

Clover: Ya, ya Jer, thanks.

Jerry: For you Sam, I give you Trackable Chewing Gum, Lazer Lip Stick, and the Tornado in a can Hair Spray.

Sam: Thanks..I guess.

Jerry: And last but not least, you, Alex, I give you the Fake Boa Lasso, the anti-gravitation boots, and a pair of F.A.T Boots.

Alex: Fat boots?

Jerry: For All Terrain.

Alex: Okay...

The girls suited up, and left the house, protecting them selves from the cold.

Jerry: Good Luck Girls, remember, he could be anywhere. Rely on your skills as Spys.

BTW, Say hi too...

Jerry's voice was muffled by a burst of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Color Me Blue.

Sam, Clover, and Alex were walking in what appeared a Circle. All they could see was snow, and they were wondering about whom Jerry had warned them.

Flash Back

Jerry: Look out for...

Back to Recent Time

Clover: Maybe Julie is here?  
Sam: I hope not.  
Alex: I double that.

Clover: Well, then who else?  
Sam: I don't know...

A Flash passes by

Alex: What was that? It looked blue...  
Clover: What? I didn't see anything.  
Alex: Weird, did you see it too?  
Sam: I did, but I also saw Black Hair.  
Clover: We need to find you guys some food quick, your already seeing things, and this harsh icy wind is ruining my skin, not to mention my hair.

Alex And Sam Sympathize.  
They walk and found a Cabin.  
It's locked, and the windows are tightly sealed.  
Sam kicked the door down. All three of the Spies jumped in, ready for action.  
No one was there.  
They searched the Cabin well. Nothing suspicious or anything alerting was found.  
They decided to spend the night.  
When they awoke they found themselves trapped.  
They were hanging from the ceiling hands and feet tied.

Sam: What's Going on?  
Clover: I don't know.  
Alex: Seems like were trapped...

Clover: How'd this happen?  
Sam: Must have been when we were sleeping.

A Man opened the door, to what looked like a secret lab.  
Now that they looked around, it was a lab.

The man didn't take off his black mask.

How ever, the three spies noticed a cage. And in it was Mandy and Brittany! 

BMM (Black Masked Man)

BMM: Welcomed Girls. He said as he dumped them in with Mandy and Brittany.  
I've gathered you here for an experiment. Since Woohp won't give me test subject, I've gathered my own.

Mandy: What's going on?  
Brittany: I can't believe someone like you captured us.  
Clover: Ya, you totally seem dull.  
Sam: You won't get away with this. I've already sent a signal to Woohp.  
Alex: Ya!

BMM: It's been blocked. You'd think that 15 years of research, is going to get ruined that fast. No, and without further distractions, I will send each and every one of you, to a different Dimension. You will need to work with your partner in that world, and escape by finding what's needed to be found.  
Remember Girls, what happens in the world is real. You will get hurt.  
So, be gone.

He pressed a button, which sent a green beam flying towards the Spies. They were separated and they passed out.

Everything Goes Black


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clover & Sakura.

Clover found herself in a hotel. It was a wooden room, with colorful fans decorating the room. Other then that, it was bare.

Clover: Where am I?  
Clover got up and looked around. She noticed a book...

(A Summer's Night, performed by the Imperial Theater Group)

Clover: I've never heard of them.  
A girl walked in. She was wearing a pink Kimono. Clover also noticed a sword.

The Girl explained her name was Sakura.  
Clover: Hi Sakura. I don't really know anything about here...so catch me up, will you?

Sakura: Sure, she said pouring some tea.

Sakura explain about what she was doing there, and how she became one of the Main Actresses of the Theater. She also explains about the robots she uses to fight.

In return, Clover explained all she remembered from the day before.

Clover learned, she spent a week in a deep Comma, and she was staying at the base.

After Clover was caught up, the alarm went off. They were under attack.

Sakura excused her self, and went to see what was going on.

Clover was still shocked, and she was trying to snap out of her Daze.

A giant explosion happened, making Clover faint.  
This was just too much for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Alex and Sakura (This time From Card Captor Sakura)

Alex woke up in the hospital. She was in a free clinic, because by luck, she had landed there.  
When she awoke, she saw six doctors standing over here.

Alex: Um..Hi? Can I ask why you are all staring at me?

Doctor1: It's nothing, we found you outside the hospital, and gave you free care.  
Doctor2: You were in a deep comma.

Alex: Okay, thanks, but where Am I?

Doctor3: You are in Japan.  
Doctor4: Year 2006.

Alex? I went into the future one year...hrm.

Doctor5: Time Travel? You sure you feel fine?  
Doctor6: The scans show no internal bleeding.

Alex: I'm fine, never mind me. May I Use the Bathroom?

All: Sure.

Alex went to the bathroom, right outside the room she was in.  
The Doctor's were watching the door, they weren't allowed to released people who haven't fully recovered. If Alex were to escape, there would be trouble.

Alex was in the bathroom, trying to find an exit.  
Lucky, she had her Laser Nail File.  
She cut right threw the bars on the window, and escaped.

Alex: Where to go now? I'm Totally Lost... My Plan Backfired.

Alex ran towards the information desk.

Info Lady: Hello? May I Help You?

Alex: Yes, I need a way to get to California.

Info Lady :Is This A Joke?

Alex: No, I'm lost. This isn't my time.

Info Lady: I'm calling the police.

Alex: No, please.

As The Lady Was Dialing, a beam hit Alex in the back.  
Alex was sent flying forward.

The guy who shot it was dressed in all black.

Alex, brushed her self off, and ran behind a building to change into her spy clothes.

The guy flew towards her.  
Alex fired the Laser but he blocked it.

Alex: What Now? I'm so trapped.

A giant shield appeared before Alex, before the guy had a change to touch Alex.

Alex: Huh?

A girl appeared before Alex.  
The girl had brown hair, and before Alex could notice anything else, she was off, fighting the guy in the black clothes.

Alex: Wow, this is really weird.

Alex ran to a safe spot and stayed there. Safe from any more beams hitting her,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Sam and Sailor Venus. (PGSM)

Sam awoke to find herself in a hotel room. She didn't know where she was.

She looked outside the wind, and some an environment new to her.

Sam heard someone trying to open the door, so she went to hid in the closet. She was ready to spring into action is she needed too.

A mysterious girl opened the door. She was holding a white cat in one arm, and the card key in the other.

The girl had black hair, and had a white jacket on, with a black blouse. She had a white Miniskirt. She was looking for something.

The Mysterious girl said, "Hello? Girl with the red hair, where are you?"

Sam cautiously came out of the closet, and approached her.

The Mysterious introduced herself, as Aino-Minako.

"Hello, my name is Aino-Minako. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sam was still trying to gather her thoughts together.

Sam: Hi, my name is Sam. I suppose, you're the one that has been looking after me.

Minako-Chan: Yes, I have. I found you outside, and you looked half dead. I couldn't just leave you there. Plus, it's okay. It's some time since I've had someone to talk to. I'm more then happy to have you here.

Sam heard a knock on the door.

Minako went to open it, and it was a bellboy.

Sam was surprised; because he was speaking a language she didn't understand.

When Minako-Chan came back, Sam asked her what language the boy had spoken in.

Minako: This is Japan, so we speak Japanese.

Sam: What? How come I understand you? And how did I get all the way here from Beverly Hills.

Minako: My manager thought I should learn English, so I can speak it.

Sam: That's good! Thank you for helping me, but I must go.

Sam got up from the bed, and walked towards the room.

Minako: No, you can't. Your not fully recovered and these cities are dangerous.

Sam: I'm more then capable of handling myself.

Sam got out of the room, and approached the end of the hall. She took the elevator down, and walked towards the exit.

She didn't understand anything, and there were barley any signs in English.

She was walking down the street when she noticed; she was in her spy outfit. No wonder people were looking at her weird. She just assumed it was because of how she was dressed.

She kept walking, until she went into a bathroom to change.

She came out wearing a green blouse, and blue jean pants.

Sam: That's more like it.

Sam walked, until she reached the Tokyo Tower.

Sam: I need to think about this.

Obviously, she had tried her compact, and no luck.

Sam: Hrm…Let me think.

Sam was too busy thinking to notice the people running away from the Tower.

Kids and grown-ups alike were running away from the tower. Some even fainted in front of Sam.

Finally, some kid grabbed her by the arm, and tried to tell her to run, but Sam couldn't understand.

The kid left her and started running. Sam Finally noticed the people running. She went around the corner and changed into her spy out-fit.

A lobster like creature was grabbing groups of people, and letting them go. She noticed that when she let them go, they usually fainted.

Sam: I wonder what's going on.

The Lobster type created came towards Sam.

She dodged it, but it grabbed her leg.

Sam was trapped.

The lobster was draining her energy slowly.

Sam was almost faded out, when she saw a girl shoot an orange beam.

The beam knocked the monster over, and while he was struggling to get up, the girl helped Sam to safety.

The girl in the orange and white costume went off to fight.

Sam faded out, knowing she was in good hands.


End file.
